Rush
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off my Anything's Possible story. Naruto now apart of team Possible Naruto finds himself in the world saving business.  A short lemon one shot between Naruto and Kim after a routine mission.


Rush  
>0<br>Naruto x Kim  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Takes place within the same canonical universe of my Anything's Possible story. This is a what if scenario based off an aftermath of both Naruto and Kim having to team up to survive a new villain on the block. One that is not incompetent and easily puts Dementor to shame and has an unknown vendetta against both Kim and Naruto. Teaming up to survive when Ron was still out of condition Naruto temporarily placed his their career on hold as he and Kim try to find out the identity of this mysterious villain. With that soon solved along with pleading and prodding from various people Naruto becomes a permanent member of Team Possible. He and Kim eventually start a sincere relationship and this story takes place six months after he proposed to her. And now that I'm typing this up I think I might incorporate this actual plot into the main story. Anyway enjoy a Naruto x Kim Lemon and be on the look out for the Naruto x Shego one.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Whoo! Hoo hoo!'' Naruto whooped as he and Kim dove out of the window Marcinell's latest hide out. Between the lax security guard and random name it was like these new upstart villains weren't even trying anymore. Falling a few stories down the two of them took a dip into the ocean as the not so really hidden ocean base violently shook and exploded with orange puff of smokes and flames lashing out from the window, shattering the glass of those that somehow miraculously survived the result of the battle that ended not too long ago.

By the time the two of them reached the beach this week's villain of the week was long gone. The two of them already stripping themselves of their battle suit/swim suit. It was amazing what technology could create nowadays. Underneath the suit Naruto wore nothing more then a black and orange striped shorts which was a little tighter then he liked. Turning to face Kim Naruto couldn't help but take in her beautiful, soaked form with long flaming hair in the style of a tail in a two piece white bikini. No matter how many times he saw her form he could help but become aroused by the sensuous sight of his fiance. Then again, Heroes did seem to favor red-heads.

''Pants...off...now!" was all that needed to be said. It was obvious what was about to happen. The trill, the adrenaline that always coursed through them after a life threatening battle and such. And Kim was definitely a thrill seeker of sorts. Using their suits as a makeshift bed the two began to caress and kiss each as their tongues ferociously battling. Naruto's hand began to slowly grope and knead her breasts as a gasped escape Kim's lips as their lips parted. Naruto's lips began to slowly trail down her neck and her chest as his fingers glided down her skin.

Kim though when she was experiencing a rush she got rather aggressive and forced Naruto onto his back. Her hand firmly grabbing his cock and began stroking it as she pressed her lips against his, nibbling his top lip as he grew in her hand right hand as she stroked herself off with her left hand. After a few moments Kim mounted Naruto, his long stretching her out as she slowly began to adjust herself with slow hip bucks.

Kim let out a deep guttural groan as Naruto placed his hips on her hips and ram into with long and brutal thrusts. Falling over and burring her face into his neck she moaned as she felt his hands work and massage her ass as he moved all around her to explore every bit of her depths. 

Both of them were sweating bullets as they went at it without pause. Kim's legs hooked firmly around Naruto's waist as he flipped them over. Naruto's hand came a rest on Kim's lower back as he hoisted her up slightly as he continued to pump into her with now savage thrusts. Falling down to the ground Kim wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as once more as he let out a roar and climaxed. Kim followed him immediately and shuddered from her toes to the tips of her hair. Though they weren't though just yet. When the Rush hit Kim seemed to have more energy then usual. Only taking a minute or so to rest before they went at it again at a punishing pace leaving them covered with bite and claw marks to the point they seemed to do more damage to each other then a mission. Their hips pounded against each other in a painful yet pleasurable sensation that was extremely carnal. He climaxed and she climaxed. She kiss and he kissed back. His dominance and his playfulness was what really attracted her to him. He challenged her and thrived on adventure like she did. Not only that he was someone he could see and live with as an equal and not a guy intimated by her accomplishments and such.

''Hhm...amazing,'' Kim moaned as they laid their on their clothing, curled up together as the sun's rays shined down on their naked form.

''The best rush yet,'' he stated as he placed a kiss on her forehead. ''You think Ron managed to find a parking spot for our boat?'' the blond asked with a wiry grin, calling back to Ron's unfortunate luck in finding a parking spot.

''Hhm don't know, let's give him two, maybe three hours before we decide to give him a call.'' she said as Naruto remarked as they continued to enjoy the afterglow of their latest session.


End file.
